


because Nora says that they flip for it...

by Lu_aftg



Category: All For The Game, Andreil - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: Andreil cats, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, I don't understand tags, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Post canon, andrew and neil get married, cute andreil, dont, fight me, future andreil, future hc, happy andreil, im trash, the foxes - Freeform, they argue but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_aftg/pseuds/Lu_aftg
Summary: this is my first published thing on here, so don't hate me in the comments. this is short, don't hate on me in the comments xoI do want to publish longer works that I spend more time on, but this is something that I just came up with on my Tumblr. so. here you are.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	because Nora says that they flip for it...

“Neil.”

This was an argument-- no, a debate -- that had been long-running. And neither of them were backing down. Neil could see the smirk on Andrew’s lips, so he knew that Andrew wasn’t at the stage where he stabbed-first-asked-questions-never. 

“We should flip for it,” Neil suggest. He’d never seen Andrew’s face scrunch in such disgust. 

“Neil. I will not be called Andrew Josten. It sounds so hideous it should be a crime.” 

Neil pouted, hand on his hip, from across the living room. Neil couldn’t take Andrew seriously when he was holding Sir like a cherished baby, simultaneously putting off the air that he didn’t care. Neil saw the way his fingers carded through Sir’s fur. He saw, okay? That man loved his cat. 

“Andrew, I think you’re being a little dramatic.” 

“And you’re being extremely moronic,” Andrew returned immediately.

Neil glared at him once more, “mature. we’re flipping for it.” rummaging in his pockets, he found a coin. “Heads, you take Josten. Tails I take Minyard.” 

Andrew glared but otherwise didn’t object. 

Nail flipped the coin, smirk fully in place. He didn’t really care either way. He could always hyphenate. That would be another battle later on. 

The coin was smoothly tossed, caught in his hand, and flipped onto the back of his other hand. 

Neil looked, and pursed his lips, looked back at a smirking Andrew. 

“What’ll it be, junkie.” 

Neil looked Andrew straight in the eye, “Tails.” 

“Hm, guess tossing a coin was a good idea. Didn’t know you could have one of those,” Andrew brushed past him into the kitchen. 

“Sir was my idea” 

“Yeah, and she’s a whining cow, Josten.” Andrew turned, “or, should I say Minyard?”


End file.
